


Reunion

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim reunite after spending some time away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today's lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pics](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/527458.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

The apartment was empty and cold when Jim returned to it, bag slung haphazardly over one slightly drooping shoulder. He dropped it to the floor, wearily, with a sound that seemed to reverberate through the very floor, shaking the foundations far below. He half expected the residents beneath to complain, yet no sound came. He guessed that perhaps they weren’t even home yet.

He stood in the doorway for a while longer, hands propped on his hips and surveying the darkened hallway stretching out before him. All the familiar sights and smells assailed every sense, yet for one fleeting moment, it didn’t feel like home to him at all. Leonard was the only thing missing and it was Leonard that made the place feel like a true home for Jim.

He sighed, kicking his bag aside as he finally made moves to stride inside, turning on every light and turning up the temperature a little higher to warm the place through. He grabbed himself a quick sandwich and a sloppily made cup of warming coffee, before settling down to wait for Leonard’s return.

He wondered how long the other man would be, or whether he even would be home that night. When Jim had last spoken with him, Leonard hadn’t seemed to know exactly when the medical convention he’d been attending would conclude. Jim hadn’t liked the way that Leonard had looked, too tired and worn by countless panels and talks, eyes grown dim with creeping weariness.

Jim knew that he couldn’t look much better right then, body battered and bruised from an away mission to Siltarian, fielding war councils between differing factions of the Siltari. Even though peace was tentatively instilled upon the planet, Jim was under no illusions that the threat of war would return one day for some minor future infraction.

He set his plate aside, rubbing one hand over his weary eyes, yawning loudly as he did so. He felt sleep creeping up on him, sucking at his consciousness and pulling him in deeper into its tangible embrace. Slowly, slowly, he succumbed, descending into the cool numbness of sleep for a while.

He didn’t know how long he’d slept, only that he was jerked awake by the sound of the front door thunking shut firmly. He stumbled to his feet, eyes still bleary and fogged with sleep, and he pawed desperately at his eyes and hair, trying to argue some sense of alertness back into his body. He padded out into the hallway just in time to see Leonard placing his own bag none too gently upon the floor. At first, the other man didn’t seem to notice Jim, too busy sawing off a yawn of his own. Despite the obvious weariness, Leonard looked good, civilian clothes a little too baggy upon his frame, leather jacket looking supple to the touch.

“Bones,” Jim said, softly, attracting the other man’s attention, finally.

Leonard looked up, hazel eyes drifting to Jim’s blue ones, a soft smile curving the lines of his mouth before their gazes even met. The silence was palpable, comfortable, relieved, shot through with need and want that sizzled against Jim’s skin.

“Hey, darlin’,” Leonard finally said, tiredness making his southern drawl more prominent. “It’s really good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Jim replied, quietly. “You look tired.”

“Dammit, Jim, you don’t look so hot yourself, right now,” Leonard replied, with a gentle snort, closing the distance between them slowly.

Jim didn’t reply; instead, he was caught short by an overly wide yawn, cupping the sound and the force of it behind one hand. Leonard shook his head, in amusement, before he finally closed the distance between them. He rested his hands upon Jim’s hips, gaze resting in obvious need upon the other man’s mouth.

“I missed ya,” Leonard started to say, but was cut off by Jim’s sudden kiss descending upon his mouth, lips urgent and crashing.

Leonard’s eyes snapped shut immediately, feeling the warm weight of Jim against him, mouth an inescapable torrent of kisses that Leonard easily succumbed to. It felt good, right, after so long without Jim there to finally hold him, to kiss him, to feel slender fingers carding through his hair and sending tingling shivers down his spine with every movement, every kiss and press of tongue inside his mouth. He found it hard to break away, yet break away he did, in order to re-learn how to breathe. His eyes were closed, lips kiss-bitten and parted, cheeks slightly flushed and healthy-looking.

“Welcome home, Bones,” Jim said, smiling openly at Leonard.

“Yeah, you too, m’dear,” Leonard replied, before he claimed Jim’s mouth in another heated kiss.


End file.
